1. Field of Invention
A portable waste disposal tool uses recycled plastic merchandise bags secured to a frame by an adjustable tensioning bag clamp and sliding lock assembly, including a sliding lock and a bag clamp, the frame holding the bag in an open position to contain debris from an indoor or outdoor hard surface, a yard or other ground surface, including dirt, dust, yard waste and pet waste. The frame is attached to the lower end of an elongated extension handle wherein the waste is maintained within the plastic bag until deposited in a trash receptacle by a simple single handed release of the bag clamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present debris disposal and collection tool, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
Several prior art devices disclose scooping tools that employ the use of an attached bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,547 to Miller, a device is provided with a handle attached to a wire frame, the wire frame provides an anchor for one side of a bag and a slide bar, slidably mounted upon the wire frame, anchors the other side of the opening of the bag, with a sliding member on the handle forcing the slide bar back and forth along the wire frame to open and close the attached bag. A tool with a ring opening attaches a bag by use of an annular ring, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,678 to Bailey, with the annular ring either a separate component of the bag or part of the opening of the bag. A fixed scoop having a rear opening with a bag attached to the rear opening by a hook, knobs or having the bag tied to the scoop member providing no tension adjustment or quick single handed release means to the bag is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,447 to Clark. A similar product is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,891 to Pettenon, except the bag is apparently proprietary and the front opening is custom fitted over the front edge of the fixed scoop, the bag providing its own tension to secure it to the fixed scoop.
A simple triangular wire frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,414 to Dameron, wherein a bag is fitted around the triangular wire frame with a portion being stretched over at least on bight, the bag held open to receive contents. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,220 to Bredt, a device discloses a hollow handle with a grip on one end and an opening in the other end, having a retractable tool end which includes a pair of resilient arms which spread into an open V-shape when extended outside the handle opening and compress together when retracted inside with a bag having two slide channels built into the bag, each slide channel receiving on the two resilient arms, wherein the bag is opening when the resilient arms are fully extended, and the bag is closed and perhaps even drawn within the handle opening when the resilient arms are fully retracted within the handle.
A simple tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,073 to Casper, which defines a handle with a fixed frame on a tool end and a handle on the grip end, an upper clip and a lower clip above and below the fixed frame on the handle at the tool end, the upper and lower clips attaching opposing sides of an upper opening of the bag. This device provides no adjustable tension to the bag and also does not provide for a simple release of the bag from the frame without some form of intervention, unlike the present invention.